El despertar de las naciones
by Blancanakano
Summary: ¿Cómo se despertarán los países cuando se encuentran en compañía de otro? Serie de drabbles de diferentes parejas escogidas al azar o porque sí.
1. FrUk

**Aquí doy rienda suelta a mis perversiones, no me echéis en cara nada de lo que podáis leer o si no os gusta alguna de las parejas de las que voy a escribir, que va a ser cualquiera que se me ocurra, por muy raras que sean o sean shippeos que no haga ni dios.**

**Espero que os guste si no podéis tirarme dulces de cualquier nacionalidad a la cara.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (obviamente)**

**Francis - Francia**

**Arthur - Inglaterra**

* * *

Arthur se desperezó en la cama, el maldito rayo de sol que entraba por la ventaba le daba en la cara y le había despertado. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama ¿¡Por qué no estaba en si cama!? Y… ¿¡Qué hacía Francis con él en la cama!?

Se levantó de un salto, tapándose con la sábana puesto que estaba desnudo.

-¡Tú, afeminado pervertido! –gritó para despertar al francés, que se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñó desde debajo de la almohada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué hacemos ambos aquí desnudos? –se iba alterando más por segundos.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas, cejudo? –Francis se quitó la almohada de encima y sonrió.


	2. Gerita

**Esto necesitaba escribirlo, sé que es muy típico pero es que a estos dos los amo hardmente. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Ludwig - Alemania**

**Feliciano - Italia del Norte**

* * *

Ludwig se despertó y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Feliciano se encontraba dormido vuelto hacia él. El italiano respiraba profundamente y, de vez en cuando, decía "ve~" en sueños. Se quedó un rato quieto, mirándole, sin moverse para no despertarle.

Observó con detenimiento el rulito que tenía Feliciano en el pelo. Siempre sentía la tentación de tocárselo pero sabía el… extraño efecto que esto tenía. Al parecer era un rasgo común de los dos hermanos Vargas, según le había dicho Antonio.

El alto alemán se levantó, se puso unos pantalones que había por el suelo, salió con cuidado del dormitorio para no hacer ruido y fue a poner café. Cuando estuvo listo lo sirvió en dos tazas y volvió al dormitorio. Allí le pasó la taza por debajo de la nariz a Feli.

-Venga, despierta –el italiano abrió un ojo mientras olisqueaba el café y soltaba un débil "ve~".


	3. BielRus

***reda cual croqueta por el comentario de autor***

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, cosa obvia.**

**Iván - Rusia**

**Natalia - Bielorrusia**

* * *

Iván llevaba cerca de una hora despierto en la cama, rígido como una tabla, muerto de miedo. Se abrazaba a su tubería, como si fuera a servir para protegerle de ella.

Cuando se despertó vio a su hermana, Natalia, metida en su cama, totalmente dormida. Debía de haberse metido cuando él ya estaba dormido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No acababa de entender a su hermana. Por si acaso, de ahora en adelante, cerraría con llave su cuarto por las noches. Mientras pensaba esto Natalia se despertó y, no se sabe muy bien de dónde, sacó unos papeles.

-Hermano, casémonos –cuando Iván oyó esto salió corriendo del dormitorio.


	4. Germanincesto

**Este drabble lo he escrito porque me encanta la idea de estos dos borrachos, es algo demasiado genial.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Gilbert - Prusia**

**Ludwig - Alemania**

* * *

Gilbert despertó con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, bueno, una resaca impresionante. Se arrebujó en las sábanas, no quería levantarse, iba a ser un día horrible. De pronto sintió que algo se movía a su lado, era… ¿Ludwig? ¿Qué hacía Ludwig en su cama? Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para acordarse de qué habían hecho la noche anterior.

Habían ido a beber cervezas, bien, se habían emborrachado, bien, habían ido… ¿a su casa? ¡Es era! ¡Ludwig no podía volver a casa de lo borracho que estaba! Eso era un alivio, no había pasado nada raro…

Ludwig volvió a moverse y, con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó. Gilbert, que no estaba por la labor de levantarse, oyó como su hermano iba hasta la cocina, llenaba una jarra con agua y cogía dos vasos y volvía, arrastrando los pies, a la habitación. Allí dejó la jarra y los vasos en la mesilla, se volvió a meter en la cama, sirvió el agua en los vasos y le pasó uno a su hermano.


	5. Italincesto

**Emmm… Bien, primero debería decir que yo me identifico un poco con Lovi pero, al contrario que él, soy la hermana a la que hay que despertar a hostias por las mañanas e.e**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Lovino – Italia del Sur**

**Feliciano – Italia del Norte**

* * *

Lovino se revolvió en la cama, gruñendo y tapándose hasta las orejas con la manta. De pronto escuchó un ruido y se desperezó. Refunfuñó por lo bajinis hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba a despertar a Feli. La noche anterior se habían quedado dormidos juntos mientras hablaban, habían hablado de muchas cosas pero sobre todo hablaron de esa parte de su infancia que pasaron separados, bajo la tutela de países diferentes.


	6. ChibiJapónChina

**La infancia de los países me puede y como suelo escribir de los europeos me apetecía cambiar un poco, así que esto es lo que ha salido.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Kiku- Japón**

**Yao - China**

* * *

Kiku salió de entre un montón de almohadas casi tan grandes como él. Yao seguía dormido abrazado a un cojín azul y con una pierna fuera de la manta.

El niño se puso de pie en la cama al lado deYao. Hizo un mohín al ver que no se despertaba y que, al notar sus pasos, se volvía y se tapaba la cara con el pelo, que tenía suelto.

Kiku dio unos saltitos en la cama, justo al lado de la cara de su tutor para ver si reaccionaba. Como no surtió efecto, el niño, un poco malhumorado porque quería desayunar, corrió a la cocina. Se oyó ruido de cacharros y Kiku volvió con una jarra llena de agua. Miró de forma maliciosa a Yao y empezó a darle una "ducha" matinal.


	7. Bad Touch Trio

**Tercera parte de mi subida navideña. Amé escribir este drabble porque amo a estos tres. Son todos geniales a su manera. Esto también llevaba escrito, guardado y olvidado un tiempo.**

**Gilbert - Prusia**

**Antonio - España**

**Francis - Francia**

* * *

Gilbert y Antonio se despertaron por el horrible ruido que generaba el francés duchándose y cantando. ¿Cómo podía estar tan bien cuando ellos tenían una resaca descomunal?

Ah, claro, la noche anterior había sido el prusiano el que había elegido donde iban y, mientras él y Antonio acababan con las existencias de cerveza alemana del lugar, se había limitado a beber a sorbitos uno de esos vinos suyos.

Antonio y Gilbert supieron que Francis había salido de la ducha porque sus horribles berridos aumentaron en volumen. Después de un momento de paz, durante el cual parecía que el francés se había callado y los dos resacosos pudieron respirar tranquilos, Fancis entró como una tromba en el cuarto donde estaban los dos convalecientes y abrió las cortinas de golpe. Gilbert y Antonio intentaron echar al francés tirándole cojines mientras se escondían debajo de las sábanas.


End file.
